Fancy Clan
Fancy Clan is a group for people who have the best of the best, clothes, jewelery, tattoos, etc. To become a member, you must sign up. We will decide if you are qualified. These pirate are said to be the finest and wealthiest. Rules #Always look your finest! #Respect all. #Wear at least one rare item. #Never wear all Crude unless basic. #Do not copy others on the page. You can not copy their outfit/description unless you ask and they okay it. ﻿ Wanted Members These are the poeple who Shadow would like to have in this government. Please note, these are not the only people who can join. Anyone can as long as Shadow approves. If you are listed here, you do not have to ask to join. *Jack Swordmenace: Why: Jack always seemed like a classy man. He has always worn nice clothing. Discussion Area Here is where votes, discussions, everything happens. If you have a concern, suggestion, etc, leave your message here. Please check here for the latest events and such. *We are currently looking for new memebers! Please, ask if you are qualified! 00:20, February 18, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Members Each member is asked to make a section. See below for some examples. Please be wearing your finest, mate! Members may include outfits, jewelery, gold, ships, tattoos, anything that would make them seem, fancy! Ranking: The ranking system is based on when you joined. For example: The first member to join would have the rank "First Member" and be first in command. ~ Founder ~ First Member Captain Shadow Sail's style is elegant yet simple. Picture taken on a breathtaken beach located on Padres. Items Used: *'Adventure Ostrich Hat: A hat among the rarest clothing in the world. This hat features a simple design with a black feather. This hat was specially made in Italy by Shadow himself. It is now worth much gold.' *'Lucky Long Coat: An elegant coat with a gold and sea green coloring. Also made in Italy. This is a one of a kind style with bits of pure gold.' *'Dark Black Cotton Short Sleeve: This shirt features a dark black color fitting the outfit perfectly. This shirt is also very rare. This Shirt is very special because it was made naturally black. No die. Made in the Caribbean, customized by Shadow.' *'Dark Black Cotton Highwaters: These pants complement the shirt very nicely. These pants are the match for the cotton short sleeve, they we're made together.' *'Emerald Boots: These boots complement the coat very nicely. And are very expensive. Also made in Italy by shadow and also including real gold.' This outfit also features a set of silver rings and a black gem ring. ﻿ Shadow's Closeup is made of some of the most rare jewelery and a rare tattoo. Items Used: *'Saffire Brow Ring: This blue ring is placed atop Shadow's eye.' *'Ruby and Amethyst Ear Stud and Ring: This earing is made of the rarest stones mined today.' *'Onyx Large Ear Loop: The other earing compliments the dark black clothing.' *'Tribal Cheek Tattoo: Made by a local tride, this tattoo is rare and detailed.' Ships/Gold *War Frigates: 3 *Gold: 160,000 ~ Second Member John's style is a very elegant type, with touches of tough weather wear, such as his rough tricourne for the Caribbean sun. Picture taken at sunset on the bridge to Kingshead Keep. John has had all his clothes crafted in far away places. First Outfit Items Used: *Rough Tricourne: A common hat that has been with John since his first day in the Caribbean. Very useful for the climate. *Black Gold Long Coat: An elegant coat, used by the Commodores of the Royal Navy. Made in England, of course. *Purple Emblem Shirt: An elegant, Middle Eastern style shirt, worn by the Commodores of the Royal Navy. Made in the Middle East. *Embellished Vest: A very fancy vest, worn by the highest ranking EITC officers. *Box Belt: Can't go wrong with the classics. *Dark Black Cotton Trousers: Dyed pure black in Europe, these pants are the darkest you can find. *Blue Fur Top Boots: Beautiful, gold studded boots, worn by the Commodores of the Royal Navy. This outfit also features a dark black onyx ring. Second Outfit Items used: *Admiral's Hat: The finest hat a true naval officer could have *Adventure Coat: Don't be fooled, this coat is meant for Lords! *White Linen Long Sleeve: A button down shirt, to show your a true gentleman *Embellished Vest: A very fancy vest, worn by the highest ranking EITC officers *Box Belt: Can't go wrong with the classics *Dark Black Cotton Trousers: Dyed pure black in Europe, these pants are the darkest you can find. *Adventure Shoes: You show style while you roundhouse kick that annoying guy starting a bar fight Ships: War Frigate: Golden Dragon War Sloop: Silver Dragon Gold: A lot Richard Goldvane ~ Third Member Richard's normal outfit is a bit of a flavorish minty mix, with a touch of rich. Though, it is sort of simple in a way. It starts off with a Black Valentines Tricorn, and then bellows down to the Barbossa Coat. This starts a black flavor. Then, it runs minty with a Green and white shirt with golden buttons, found from the Emerald Duelist set. Now, it adds a brown belt. Next it swoofs down to the pants. A grey-ish black pair make the black trend kick back. And finally, the finishing touch, : The Emerald Boots. This adds to the green and gold flavor. Making the outfit Green-And-Black, Richards two favorite colors. Black+Black+Green+Black+Green+Black =Black and Green. This picture was taken on a great day with a beutiful sunset, on the docks of Tortuga, Richards favorite spot in the Caribbean. Stpehen ~ Fourth Member His outfit is comprised of mostly Dark Black pants, Dark black Short Sleeve, and Dark black belt (beat that). And now onto the vest, his vest is a Forest Green Sack Vest. His pants are Valentine’s Boots. Then his hat is a Black Buccaneer Hat. And for facial jewelry? A fancy Ruby lip ring, sapphire brow spike, Ruby and amethyst ear stud. Next, his pride and joy! A double emerald nose spike! As for tattoos, he has a Tribal Goatee tattoo. I call it a complete beard. Kat Bluebonnet~ Fifth Member *Lavender Bandana – Kat’s favorite bandana because it matches the outfit and because purple is an awesome color. Kat also didn’t like the purple hat that came with the outfit. The hat with the outfit looked really weird. *Purple Emblem Shirt- The details in this shirt are Kat’s favorite. She loves that it has puffy sleeves since puffy sleeves are essential pirate shirt. *Magenta Buckle Stash- Kat found this on Tormenta and has loved it ever since. The color may not match the outfit but every girl pirate loves to wear a little pink. *Empress Shorts- More purple because purple is a wonderful color. Although I don’t get why the shorts are a different color than the rest of the outfit. *Dusk Boots- The boots are fancy knee boots with gold on the sides. *Sapphire Brow Ring,Turquoise Brow Spike,Ruby and Amethyst Ear Stud and Ring,Silver Double Ear Loop,Ruby Lip Ring, and finally 2 Silver Amethist Ring to complete the outfit. 01:32, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Jeffrey Blasthawk ~ Sixth Member My outfit is simple. I wear the Barobassa hat, the Black Gold Longcoat, an Adventure tank and vest, the Jolly Jones Belt, 44 Dubloon Breeches, and Blue Fur Top Boots. HIs jewlery includes rings on both hands. A gold ring on my right, and a bright red ring on my left. I wear one gold earing on his right ear. I have tattoos, but their not visible with my fancy clothes. I have dark eye paint on my eyes. I have a small beard, and a small mustache also. I cannot upload a picture, my computer is awful, sorry. Joshua Coalskull ~ Seventh Member Clothing: *Magenta Ostrich Hat *Adventure Tank *Adventure Belt *Adventure Breeches *Valentine's Boots Gold/Ships: *200,000 Gold *Midnight Explorer ~ War-Frigate 'Simon Treasurehawk ~ Eighth Member' *'No Hat' *'No Coat' *'Embellished Vest ~ Common ~ A now EXTREMELY rare vest which is now discontinued and can no longer be found in the caribbean.' *'Adventure Tank ~ Rare ~ Can easily be found in a quest. Covers up Simon's Navy Tatoo.' *'Traveler's Belt ~ Common ~ Can easily be found in a quest. It replaces Simon's box belt.' *'44 Dubloon Breeches ~ Rare ~ Can be found at some tailors.' *'Blue Fur Top Boots ~ Rare ~ Can no long be found in the Caribbean. Was sold at a peddler in the November 2010 catalog.' ' ' *'Turquoise Brow Spike ~ Rare ~ Can be found after defeating a quest.' *'Sapphire Brow Ring ~ Rare ~ Can be found after completing a quest.' *'Silver Ear Double Loop ~ Rare ~ Can be bought' *'Silver Ear Cuffs ~ Rare ~ Can be bought' *'Silver Double Nose Spike ~ Rare ~ Can be Bought' *'Ruby Lip Ring ~ Rare ~ Can be found after completing a quest' *'Golden Onyx Ring x2 ~ Rare ~ Can be bought' *'Nautical Star Arm Tattoo ~ Common ~ Can be bought' *'Spanish Arm Tattoo ~ Common ~ Can be found after completing Spanish Svs quest' *'Anchor Chest Tattoo ~ Common ~ Can br Bought.' *'Jack's Eye Face Paint ~ Common ~ Can be bought (This is Simon's oldest tattoo)' Ships & Other *'Morning Fox ~ War Sloop' *'Riptide Wrath ~ War Frigate' *'Riptide Thunder ~ Light Sloop' Gold: About 150000 Category:Governments Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Groups